Changes Two
by maranjade
Summary: With Hermione back in her own time she must find a way to use her knowledge and skill to save those she loves without allowing her secrets to be found out. Easy right? Problem is she's a teenager again and Sirius is still in the veil. Sequel to Changes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

NOTE: This is a sequel please read the prequel Changes.

Changes Two Chap 1

"Hermione love, what was that thud?"

"What?" Jane asks turning to look at her mother. What's going on? Glancing down at her hands Jane is shocked to see that they're still pale and soft, not tan and calloused from her weapon's training.

Her mother sighs and glances around the library, noting the books that were stacked and scattered dangerously around the room. "You really should get some rest dear."

Déjà vu, "Yes, maybe I should." Jane answers faintly. Or am I Hermione now? No, not her, but not Jane either, who am I? Did that really happen or was it all a dream?

Following her mother obediently Jane, Hermione? No she was still Jane just in Hermione's body- er- her younger self's body. When did I start thinking of Jane and Hermione as two different people?

Jane says nothing as her mother leaves. Instead the young witch prepares to take a shower in her bathroom. Pulling out the time-turner her eyes narrow as she takes in the empty trinket. "No sand." She comments before sitting it on the bathroom counter. Sticking her hand into her pocket Jane grasps her wand jumping slightly as it snaps as soon as her fingers wrap around the wood. Pulling out the broken tool Jane sighs sadly. "Looks like I'll be visiting Ollivander again." She says out loud.

Time is like a ribbon; it has no set pace and can move as it will. Twisting forward, doubling back, it's nothing but a giant loop. And if time is set off course then the ribbon splits to create a new pattern.

The witch stares into the large mirror. "So I'm back." She states frowning when she notices how her eyes seem to old for her face. "Or did I ever leave?" No, it did happen, the time-turner, her memories were proof of that.

Climbing into the shower she chuckles humorlessly. "And now in essence I am two people; twenty-six year old Jane Williams and seventeen year old Hermione Granger." The time-traveler frowns as she washes her body. "I'll have to retrain, my body is still to young." Will it be able to handle my new approach to controlling magic? Or will the magic be too much for this body to handle?

Closing her eyes the witch holds back a sob. "I'll have to live without everyone." Remus, Harry, Ron, they may be here but they're not the same, they don't know who Jane is. Harry's darker and Sirius… Sirius is dead. "No!" Jane denies poisonously. "He's not dead! He fell through the veil and I'll be damned if I give up on him." But even if I do save him he won't be my Sirius.

--------------------

Jane, Hermione, the witch groans as she heads to Ollivanders. I have to get used to referring to myself as Hermione I'm not Jane any longer. Pushing open the door Hermione hesitantly steps into the musty store. "Mr. Ollivander?" She calls timidly looking for the old man before reaching for the wand in the window.

"May I help you?"

Gasping at the sudden noise Hermione grips Ravenclaw's wand and points it at the intruder. "Mr. Ollivander!" She cries, "I'm so sorry! You surprised me!"

"Ms. Granger if you would be kind enough to hand me that wand?" Ollivander asks holding out his hand for the girl to relinquish the magic tool.

Hermione shakes her head holding the wand to her chest and pulling out the pieces of her old wand. "No sir, with all due respect my old wand snapped itself and this one seems to call to me."

--------------------

Stepping from the shop a few minutes later Hermione sighs. It appears that Ollivander was truly unsure about passing ownership of Ravenclaw's wand, especially to a 'child.' Finally though the old man had relented and the time-traveler finally had her old- er- new wand back.

"Hermione!"

Said witch turns her head to looks for who had called her name. "Oh! Neville! How are you?" She asks politely rather surprised to see him, it seemed unreal to be around those who didn't expect her to be a professor.

"I'm good." Her fellow Gryffindor replies, grinning widely. "How about you? I was calling your name but you didn't seem to hear me."

"I'm sorry, I was thinking and didn't hear you." She says immediately feeling contrite; smiling reassuringly Hermione tilts her head curiously. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Neville exclaims excitedly. "Gran's taking me to Ollivander's to get my own wand! I thought she'd be angry about the whole publicity thing, you know, with the ministry, but she says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last!"

"That's wonderful Neville!" Hermione comments truly meaning it, "You'll have to owl me about what type you get."

"Okay!" Sobering a bit the Gryffindor boy looks questioningly at Hermione. "Are you all right? I mean you were hit pretty hard."

The girl waves off his worry quickly smiling slightly at his question. "I'm fine Neville, a twinge here and there but it's basically just a scar. A rather wicked looking scar if I do say so myself." She explains smirking.

"That's good." Checking his watch Neville groans. "Sorry I gotta go, don't want to keep Gran waiting."

"Alright, tell her I said hello!" Hermione commands waving as the boy leaves. Smiling widely she fights the urge to jump up and down glad that Neville was getting a new wand. "I have really got to learn to control my teenage hormones." She says finally shaking her head and walking toward the alley exit. It was time to do an exorcism on a certain wand… again.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review! So what do you think? For those of you who were confused about the ending of chapter 32 let me explain a little. Hermione's entire mission as Jane was to save Sirius from the veil. When Sirius fought in the Department of Mysteries this time he didn't fall into the veil thus Jane's mission was fulfilled and her time out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Two Chap 2

As soon as Hermione got home she checked to make sure her parents weren't around before pulling out the ingredients needed for an exorcism. Taking a breath she sets up the familiar cleansing spell she had used only a few months ago as Jane. The heavy feeling of déjà vu was apparent and the witch had to command her body to continue with the spell rather then collapse under the pressure.

Last time it had been fairly easy, but painful, she had passed out even with Fawkes' help. And this time Hermione had no phoenix to cry on her. At least she knew what to expect. Lighting the candles she begins the simple spell.

"I shall confront and expel all evil…

Out of marrow and bone-

Out of house and home-

Never to come here again!

Asa sa fie! Acum!" (Latin- Let it be so! Now!)

She commands sharply knowing the extra Latin would be needed, and it was. A black wisp of Riddle's soul emerged from the antique wand and once again tore through Hermione's chest attempting to bond. As the last words of the spell fall from her lips the black cloud is forcibly yanked from the witch's scar turned to ash.

Hermione slumps forward gasping for breath, grabbing her wand she concentrates. "Scourgify! Evanesco!" The not-so-young girl commands knowing that if anyone found her there would be even more questions if they saw the spell's supplies. Finally the witch gives into the darkness that had been pulling at her conscious mind, falling flat on the floor she knows no more.

--------------------

Hermione woke slowly listening to the voices around her. She recognized both of them, one was Professor Dumbledore and the other voice belonged to Remus Lupin. So they did find me, she thinks restlessly. Why am I not surprised?

"Hermione?" The kind voice of R.J. Lupin calls. "I know you're awake, I can hear your heartbeat."

"Déjà vu." The witch comments idly referring to when she woke up after being hit by Dolohov's curse at the ministry. Opening her eyes the girl glances around the slightly familiar room only to frown, as she can't place it. "Where am I?" Hermione asks dubiously sitting up in the small bed.

"You're at the Burrow Hermione." The werewolf replies, his hair was speckled with gray, more so than Hermione remembered in either time.

Time to play my part. The girl thinks sadly. Will I ever be able to not hide who I fully am? "What happened?" She asks finally looking to Remus for answers before remembering that he wasn't her Remus and turning to the headmaster instead.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us Ms. Granger." The elderly wizard says examining the young woman thoughtfully.

Hermione opens her mouth to say something but freezes when she sees Dumbledore's right hand. The limb was blackened and shriveled, as though the flesh had been burned away. What happened? The young witch thought not daring to ask the question aloud. It was then she noticed the ring. I don't believe it! Hermione exclaims mentally. The ring, Marvolo's ring! The old coot actually found it and managed to destroy it!

The black magic that generally surrounded a horcrux was no more, though it seemed as though most of it had transferred to poison Dumbledore himself. It's a miracle he's still alive. Realizing she was staring the young girl quickly averted her eyes before asking the question she already knew the answer to. "What happened to your hand?"

"An accident over the summer." Dumbledore replies lightly before growing serious. "Now Ms. Granger, if you would, please explain to us what happened?" He commands politely leaving no room for argument.

"I don't know sir." The girl answers just as grave, ever the liar. "Who found me?"

Remus speaks up from his position in the chair beside her. "That would be me. I was worried about you so I decided to visit you and when no one answered I knew something to be wrong."

"You, or the Order?" Hermione asks bitterly immediately regretting her words as she sees the look on Remus' face.

Dumbledore clears his throat to have her attention once again. "We were all worried Ms. Granger but Mr. Lupin was kind enough to volunteer to see you."

Once again the young girl opens her mouth to speak only to be stopped, this time by a knock on the door.

"Come in." The headmaster calls pleasantly.

The door swings open to reveal a rather ruffled looking Mrs. Weasley loaded down with a heaping tray of food. "Oh, something just told me you'd be awake dear! And I knew you'd be hungry as well!" The stout woman exclaims bustling about the room and sitting the heavy tray in front of the girl. "There you are dear, eat up." She commands sternly.

Hermione says nothing as she notices the tears in the elder woman's eyes. A familiar ginger cat with a squashed face jumps onto his mistress' bed, purring as the girl immediately showers him with affection. "Crookshanks!" Hermione says surprised by the cat's sudden loving nature. He had been rather strange around her since she came back from… the other dimension? Time? The young witch brushes away her stray thoughts.

"Ah yes." Remus begins as he reaches out to tickle the cat's ear. "He was rather rabid when I found you, refused to leave your side he did." The werewolf informs his former student.

"Oh. How long have I been here?" Hermione asks finally taking a bit of time to eat the food given to her.

Mrs. Weasley clucks her tongue as she attempts to fluff the pillows Hermione is leaning on. "The day before yesterday. It's rather nice though, that you've waken now, we're expecting Harry in the morning."

"And on that note…" Dumbledore interrupts. "I must be going." Bowing his head to the occupant in the bed the headmaster leaves.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review! Okay some of you are confused. Jane is now back in her original time as Hermione, she must live through the sixth year as a student. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is happening now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Two Chap 3

"Harry." Hermione mutters staring at the wall of the now empty room. It was morning so the boy was supposed to be here by now. The question is would he be the same, or will Sirius' trip through the veil have changed him?

Crookshanks paws at his mistress' leg, purring when she begins to pet him. "Oh Crookshanks, why is it you've suddenly come to accept me again?" She asks the cat knowing he couldn't answer. "When I came back you ignored me, even snubbed me. Yet now you act as though nothing's changed. What happened? Were you actually worried about me when I did the exorcism?"

The half-kneazle purrs louder rubbing his head against Hermione's hand.

"I'm confused." The witch admits quietly, confiding in her furry familiar. "I'm not sure how to proceed now that I'm back. The horcruxes must be destroyed…" Pausing the young time-traveler shakes her head and climbs from the bed beginning to pace the room. "My magic is completely mature, the only problem is that now my body isn't. I'm a teenager again; my body doesn't have the training to handle the control I've learned. If I lose control, or if I overload then- then I could die, or, waste away at the very least."

Taking a deep breath Hermione plops onto the bed, dropping her head into her hands. "I need Sirius, even if he's not my Sirius, I need to see him." Sighing Hermione closes her eyes and tries to relax only to jump startled as the bedroom door is thrown open. Whipping out her wand she points it at the intruder blinking when she realizes that it was only Ron.

"Oi! Hermione, what's with the hello?" He asks slightly surprised yet not nearly affected enough for someone who just came so close to death. "Mum told us you finally woke up so I came to get your for breakfast and what thanks do I get?" He asks teasingly. "A wand to the face is what!"

Hermione huffs moodily as she stores the former horcrux up her sleeve. "Honestly Ron! You startled me! You should know better than to go barging into someone's room, especially a girl's. What if I had been changing?" She demands scowling at the boy.

Ron stammers out an answer as his ears go a flaming red. "Well-I-I mean-foods ready!" He announces before practically flying out the door.

"He'll never change." Hermione comments shaking her head as she follows the redhead's earlier path.

--------------------

Hermione strolled through the aisles of Borgin and Burkes humming cheerily. She knew the boys were just outside under the invisibility cloak and would be listening closely to whatever was said. Therefore it was imperative that she act as innocent as possible. If anyone were to ever figure out that Hermione Granger had become a near regular of Borgin's, even if she usually wore a disguise, then her reputation would be ruined.

"Out." Borgin says sharply obviously not believing her farfetched story. "Get out!"

The young witch hurries from the store practically diving under the invisibility cloak. Her work there was done.

--------------------

"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry." Hermione says a little impatiently. She was sitting on the windowsill in Fred and George's room with her feet up on one of the cardboard boxes and had only grudgingly looked up from her new copy of _Advanced_ _Rune Translation_. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"

Honestly the boy was bent on talking about Draco Malfoy. He was like a dog with a bone, chewing on it until there's nothing left. The former teacher briefly contemplates telling Harry exactly what Draco's up to but quickly tosses the thought away. After all, it was fairly easy to figure out, according to the layout of Borgin's the only thing Draco could have been pointing at would be the old black cabinet. Question is, why would he be so energetic over fixing an old cabinet? The time-traveler's train of thought is broken however when Harry's eyes fix on the window just behind her a strange look on his face. "Harry?" Hermione says anxiously. "What's wrong?" Did he actually figure it out?

"Your scar's not hurting again, is it?" Ron asks nervously.

"He's a Death Eater." Harry says slowly as though it was suddenly obvious. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

She really did have too much faith in the boy didn't she? "It seems very unlikely Harry." Hermione states, repressing the urge to groan and bash her head against the wall. "What makes you think-?" The rest of her question is cut off as the boy-who-lived attempts to prove his claim.

Draco Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater, not completely at least. She had taught the boy after all and though Draco may be spoiled Hermione knew he wasn't evil. The witch truly doubted that the Malfoy heir could willingly take a life, and without doing so to prove his allegiance Riddle would never allow him into his inner circle.

--------------------

Hermione stared at the head table in shock. No, it couldn't be true! Dumbledore was giving Snape her old position-er-well in the other time-line at least. "But, Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" She says scornfully turning her gaze to said wizard.

"I thought he was!" Harry defends himself glaring at the head table.

This won't do, this won't do at all. Hermione mentally comments, she could handle Snape teaching her potions but to be forced to watch him in her classroom teaching things that she had already taught-even if no one knew it… That's it; I'm going to the Ministry tonight. Tonight Sirius will be freed from the veil and the Hermione Granger that everyone believes they know will forever be altered in their minds.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review! Sorry about the long wait but things have finally begun to slow down. Hope you like the story and if you have any ideas you want to bounce off then do so. Okay, I had to add the Borgin and Burkes scene, I mean honestly we've already been showed that Hermione can be a wonderful liar when need be in the book so why does she suddenly act so ditzy with Borgin? Our little witch is going to get herself into major trouble. Sirius will be coming in next chapter! The question is, will he remember the alternate time or not?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Two Chap 4

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hermione jumps at the familiar voice, spinning, wand in hand the young witch pauses when she comes face to face with her old colleague. "Professor Snape, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

The new Dark arts teacher glowers at the so-called Know-It-All. "It's after hours Ms. Granger, that is grounds for detention and point removal." Snape informs the girl holding his wand aloft for light. "Though I'm sure you already know this, forty points from Gryffindor."

"And for stating the obvious, forty points from Slytherin, come now professor your house is supposed to be sly." She counters snidely, 'It is my luck isn't it? Oh well, desperate times and all…' Straightening Hermione smirks as she bows slightly. "Now if you excuse me I'm afraid I have a previous engagement." 'Petrificus Totalus!' She mentally commands watching stonely as Snape's arms lock in place against his side and he falls backward onto the floor. "This is quite a predicament you've found yourself in Severus." The time traveler states, 'Musn't gloat girl, things to do.' "No doubt this won't hold you for long as such, I'll be on my way." Stepping over his frozen body Hermione continues her trek for the main doors. 'I just attacked a teacher.' Glancing back she lets out a laugh as she pockets her wand.

--------------------

"Thank you Odysseus." Hermione comments staring at the veil, the ear plugs were a bit uncomfortable but she found them quite helpful in her current situation.

"Goddess Hecate, unto you I pray,

May you shine your lantern bright this day.

Guide a lost soul back to this place,

Bless us once more with his face.

Sirius Black I summon thee,

Come forth now, answer my plea!

Quod perdium est, in venietur!" (Latin- What was lost, shall be found!)

The witch clutched her wand as wind began to whip around the room. "Accio Sirius Black!" As soon as the words left her mouth a popping sensation froze the room before everything fell to chaos. The voices from the veil were screaming now, lost in their agony. She could hear their raging voices as though they were being projected straight into her mind. Metallic voices grated on her nerves causing the girl to fall to her knees her own scream joining the unnatural chorus.

The veil's twisted form begins to glow as a small orb escapes its folds the wisps of smoke surrounding the orb twisting and turning as it settled before the writhing body of the time traveler. Slowly white smoke transformed into flesh as his body was given form once more.

Ignoring the blood she felt sliding down her neck the witch reached forward for the unmoving body of Sirius Black, clutching him to her Hermione sighed slowly. 'I have to go somewhere safe, somewhere…' Her head droops forward as darkness settles on the witch's mind, but the magic had already been guided and both the girl and the man she risked everything to save disappeared without a sound. Not long afterward the entire block that rested alongside the ministry was shaken as a giant explosion rocked the very foundation, the veil was no more.

--------------------

Hermione sat up in bed staring around the room before shoving the covers back and shakily standing. 'My room?' The young witch gripes her bedside table as memories flood her. 'Somewhere safe, how ironic, after everything I've gone through home is still what I believe to be safe.'

"Hermione!" The girl jumps as her mother bursts into the room and pulls her into a bone threatening hug. "Oh my darling you're awake!" Pulling away suddenly Hermione stares into tearfilled eyes that mirrored her own. "Your father and I was so worried when we found you, you were supposed to be in school but instead…"

"Mum, Sirius where is he?" Hermione asks urgently.

Her mother appeared surprised momentarily before shrugging. "The man that you appeared with is downstairs with your father, but- Hermione!"

Hermione ignored her mother's call dodging past her she practically flies down the stairs nearly falling twice before sliding down the hall and hitting the kitchen doorway with a thud. It was rather a strange sight seeing her father drinking his morning orange juice, coffee was bad for your teeth after all, with Sirius Black convicted, and now proven innocent, felon of Azkaban, and even though he appeared as he had when he fell through the veil, his eyes still haunted and his face still pale the sight of him warmed her heart. "Sirius!" She practically tackled him, and though the wizard managed to catch her the momentum she provided caused the chair to topple sending both witch and wizard to the floor.

"Hermione." Sirius answered after a moment of attempting to catch his breath. "I think you're starting to crush me." He says warily though his eyes betray his amusement.

"Oh!" Scurrying off him Hermione climbed to her feet and pretended to brush some dirt off of her nightgown.

An amused voice calling her turns the girl's attention toward her father, whom she had earlier ignored. "Hermione, I suppose now you can tell us exactly what is going on? Your mother demanded we not contact Professor Dumbledore after finding you, since he told us you had left safely for school."

"Well I did leave for school but-"

"Does this have something to do with you locking yourself in the library this summer?" Hermione's mother asks from the doorway.

"Yes, I suppose it does."

"Good." Mr. Granger interrupts standing suddenly. "Then you can explain it to us once we get back from the office." Grabbing his wife's arm he pulls her from the room ignoring her complaints.

Hermione stares after the duo slightly confounded by the abrupt exit.

"So want to explain what's going on?" Sirius asks watching as the young witch jumps at the sound of his voice.

Hermione stares at the elder man before her searching for any recognition, any sign that he remembered the time they had been lovers, seeing nothing she looks away and sinks into one of the kitchen chairs. "I don't suppose I have much of a choice do I?"

--------------------

After a rather short explanation of everything, in which Hermione accidentally forgot about her time travel incident, the two magic users fell into silence. Hermione absentmindedly nibbled on the breakfast her father had left behind as she summoned her wand realizing its missing presence.

"Nice wand." Sirius comments watching as Hermione grasped the familiar wood as it flew into the room.

"Thanks."

Opening his mouth to say something Sirius pauses before sighing. "You know I had the weirdest dream."

"Really?" Hermione asks watching as the wizard stands and collects his plates.

Walking to the sink he slowly sets his dishes down. "So what are you going to do now Jane?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, I mean obviously Harry has to be told about your return but I'm afraid I didn't leave Hogwarts on the best of notes…" Trailing off the witch gasps as her brain registers exactly what he said. "What did you call me?" She asks faintly.

Sirius smirks as he turns to face the girl. "You didn't even ask what my dream was about."

"You called me Jane."

"Isn't that your name Professor?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. I'm so sorry this took so long but a lot of things have come up and… Anyway I hope you like it. Oh by the way about Hermione's prayer to Hecate about shining her lantern in some versions of mythology Hecate helped to comfort Demeter when Persephone was taken by Hades even going so far as to light her lantern and go searching for the girl. You will often find three headed statues of Hecate guarding pathways and roads guiding those who need her. I hope you like this chapter please leave me some feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Two Chap 5

Hermione sucks in a breath staring at the man in front of her. "You remember." She breathes finally pushing away from the kitchen table and standing. "But how? It wasn't you… it didn't happen to you… you're not the same… you're not him, you were trapped in the veil!"

Sirius snorts with a toss of his head watching the girl intently. "You're not the same either." He challenges his eyes raking over Hermione's teenage form, smirking when the girl bristles at his unsaid comment.

"You Sirius Black are nothing more than a rank arrogant insufferable git!" The girl spites out pulling her nightgown tighter with her left hand. "I don't know why I even bothered to save your life!" Hermione retorts angrily, her wand shaking as she levels it at the man in front of her.

Sirius lets out a barking laugh confusing the girl even more; however both of the kitchen residents' freeze when they hear three distinct cracks. "Expecting anyone?" The wizard asks watching as Hermione runs to her kitchen window.

"No, and whoever they are they're unwanted and unwelcome." The time-traveler states stepping away from the window quickly and stepping into the living room.

"Wizards don't just apparate into muggle neighborhoods for no reason, witch."

Hermione spins to glare at Sirius her frazzled hair fanning behind her at the sudden rise of anger. "Don't you think I know that?" She hisses dangerously eyes narrowed as she slips into the foyer. The young witch stiffens as she hears the front door lock click and switch open. "Transform now."

Opening his mouth to retort the wizard stops, growling darkly at his former lover's warning look before transforming into the familiar form of Padfoot. The large dog braces himself beside Hermione readying himself to attack if need be, only to relax slightly as the familiar form of Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped through the door followed closely by an unknown man.

"Who are you?" Hermione demands her wand gripped painfully in her hand ready to be used in a moment's notice.

"Ms. Granger, you are hereby under arrest by the order of the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, I command you to hand over your wand immediately and come quietly." The unknown man orders fixing his wand on Padfoot as the dog snarls.

"Under arrest for what?" Hermione asks not letting go of her wand as she keeps an eye on both intruders. 'Weren't there three cracks?'

Shacklebolt finally manages to pull his attention away from Padfoot long enough to answer. "Criminal trespass, breaking into the Ministry of Magic, destruction of a magical artifact, shall I continue?" Kingsley asks watching the girl in front of him as she glances down at the dog by her side. A look of understanding crosses the Order member's face before quickly disappearing.

"I was under the impression that those charges had been dropped due to Voldemort's undeniable return." The witch finally comments fighting her smirk as both men flinch at the wizard's name. "If you have any more business here then I suggest you hurry, Shadow can be quite protective."

"We are not talking about last year's incident Ms. Granger; these charges are from last night." The head auror states keeping a close eye on the dog that had become decidedly more vicious looking. "Now hand over your wand and deal with your pet before we are forced to."

Glaring at the man Hermione kneels beside Sirius and wraps her arms around the dog. "I will not give you my wand and you will not harm my dog." She says coolly stiffening when she senses the presence behind her.

"I don't believe that was a question Ms. Granger."

'So that's where the third one went, circle around back while my attention is focused elsewhere.' Letting her body relax completely against Padfoot Hermione allows her head to drop before glancing up at the auror through her eyelashes. "Can I at least change into something decent?" She asks pulling everyone's attention to the nightgown she currently wore.

The head auror's eye rake over of Hermione's form causing the young witch to withdraw even more as Padfoot's growls escalate, bouncing off the very walls.

"No."

Hermione grips Padfoot's fur even tighter as she shivers in anger. 'Right, think, don't curse the stupid ugly auror, you're trying to get out of going to prison.' Hermione cringes as a loud crack echoes through the room. "What the bleeding- Am I having an effing house party or something?" The time traveler exclaims turning her head to see just who had appeared now. 'Shit.'

"And just what is the meaning of this?" The newcomer asks his oily voice slipping around the room's occupants as his eyes sweep over the scene. His gaze freezes momentarily on Padfoot and Hermione fights the urge to cuss once more as his eyes harden. Snapping his attention back to the head auror Severus Snape sneers. "Since when has it become Ministry policy to send three armed auror's after an underage witch?"

"This witch is of age and our presence here is none of your concern." The auror snaps angrily.

"Ms. Granger is my student and I have been sent to retrieve her and return her to Hogwarts now that her mother is healthy once more." Snape explains loathingly.

'Mother?' Hermione mentally questions, 'That's not a bad excuse at all. The only question left is did Dumbledore send him, or did he come on his own?' Either way having Severus there was sure to help her against the auror's but once they were alone she had no doubt everything would hit the fan, especially with Sirius here.

Kingsley clears his throat trying to alleviate the situation. "Ms. Granger is under arrest, a magical signature similar to hers was found at the scene of a crime."

"Similar, meaning it was not a complete match." Snape states darkly. "If all the evidence you have is a similar magical signature then you have nothing to hold her." Stepping toward Hermione and Padfoot Snape ignores the auror's raised wands as he grabs the young witch by her arm and hauls her to her feet.

"You're interfering with an official Ministry investigation Snape." The auror practically growls glaring at the teacher.

"And you're interfering with a student's education, until you come up with sufficient evidence Ms. Granger shall stay under Hogwarts authority."

Kingsley nods turning to the leader. "He's right sir, without proper evidence she is under Hogwarts rule."

"Don't you think I know that!" The auror snaps moodily at Kingsley before once again glaring at Snape. "Fine, we'll get our evidence Snape, then she's ours and there'll be nothing you or Dumbledore can do about it."

Hermione winces as Snape's grip on her arm tightens. 'Why do I really not like the sound of that?' She asks silently as the three auror's apparate away leaving the witch alone with her teacher and animagus ex-lover. "Can I at least change?" Hermione asks finally looking up at the angry wizard.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. So what do you think? Okay, some of you may be a bit confused by Hermione's age. When the auror said she is of age he meant that according to Ministry records she is seventeen do to the time-turner she used in third year. However what they don't know is that Hermione's persona a.k.a. Jane is actually twenty-seven. In the first chapter of Changes and Changes Two Hermione is about to turn seventeen because it is at the end of the fifth year. However due to her extra training as Jane in chapter twenty-four of Changes she tells younger Hermione that she is twenty-five before correcting herself and admitting that she is actually twenty-six. So at the beginning of Changes Two her body is sixteen and her mind is twenty-six, but now sixth year has begun so her body is seventeen and her mind is twenty-seven.

Spoiler! Soon you'll be getting a look at what's happening in the other time that Jane was forced to leave. Well that is if you ask nicely.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Two Chap 6

Hermione's wand slips from her hand as Severus gives her arm a hard yank pulling her against his side, pressing his wand against her throat the potions master glares at Sirius. "One wrong move Black and Ms. Granger will effectively cease to exist."

The dog's growls grew even louder but he made no other move.

Hermione purses her lips as she attempts to think of a way out of the situation but her mouth decides to run off before her brain can catch up, a problem she's been dealing with quite a bit recently. "This is about the jinx isn't it?" She asks smirking when he presses the wand harder against her throat. "Oh yes, this is defiantly about the jinx. So, did you come on your own, or does Dumbledore know that his new Defense teacher got hexed by a girl?"

Using Snape's diverted attention to her advantage Hermione jams her elbow into his side and twists away calling her fallen wand as she does so before swatting Snape's own wand across the room with an expelliarmus. Gripping the familiar piece of holly and leveling it at Snape, Hermione ignores Sirius as he transforms back into form and grabs Snape's fallen wand. "And once again you've been bested by a girl. Tell me Severus, how exactly are you such a wonderful spy when you continue to underestimate your opponent?" Hermione taunts before letting loose a gasp as her wand is pulled from her fingers. Damn it! "Incarcerous!" She yells before summoning her wand back as thick ropes appear midair and wrap themselves around Severus Snape's body effectively binding him. "Now are you going to behave or am I going to have to use a full body bind yet again?"

"Again?" Sirius echoes glancing at the teenage girl who merely rolls her eyes as a grin splits his face.

"Tell me Ms. Granger why would a know-it-all like you risk everything to raise him from the dead? If those incompetent fools ever do get the evidence they need then you'll be sure to receive the dementor's kiss immediately."

"And I'm sure you'd bring the popcorn." Hermione replies crossing her arms over her chest. "Sirius is back because Harry's acting like an idiot and, as much as I can't believe I'm going to say this, he needs Sirius to look out for him and keep him in line." She finishes closing her eyes as she finishes, hearing Snape's snort she opens her eyes and glances at Sirius' smirking form.

"I can't believe you just said that." The animagus announces his smirk turning into a grin when the witch jerks her head away settling her gaze on Severus once more.

"Besides, I have nothing to fear from the ministry, there's no evidence of me doing any black magic because I didn't do any black magic. I didn't bring anyone back from the dead, Sirius fell into the veil alive and a simple summoning spell pulled him out, that's it."

"That's it? You're joshing right?" Sirius asks staring at the girl incredulously. "A simple summoning charm?"

Hermione huffs irritably leveling her ex-lover with a scowl. "What'd you expect, a blood rite?"

"Well something more complicated than an effing accio!"

The time traveler opens her mouth to retort but lets loose a disgruntled scream as two more cracks sound throughout the house. Pointing her wand at the two newest intruders Hermione lets it drop to her side when she realizes it's just Nymphadora Tonks and Fred Weasley. Spinning on her heel the former teacher fights the urge to stomp her feet as she heads for the stairs. "I'm going to get dressed!" She informs everyone moodily.

--

As Hermione finally manages to pull on some regular clothes she sinks onto the edge of her bed and buries her face in her hands. Things really did go to hell didn't they? "Go away." She commands as someone knocks on her bedroom door.

Ignoring her, the door swings open to reveal a laughing Fred. "Nope, sorry, can't, Dumbledore's orders, we got an emergency meeting." He informs the girl as his twin appears at his side.

"Oh, let me guess, in my living room." Hermione replies tartly lifting her head to glare at the boys before dropping her head once more, feeling contrite. "Sorry, I've had a bad week."

"I'd say that's an understatement-" Fred answers.

George grins as he also puts in his five cents. "Though you're hiding it quite well-"

"In fact we'd have never even of known-"

"If it weren't for Snape being tied up downstairs-"

"Bravo by the way couldn't have done it better ourselves."

At the classic twin retort Hermione shakes her head chuckling softly before escualting into full blown laughter. It wasn't really that funny and her laughter did seem a bit hysterical, but her week had been bad, and she did deserve a break every now and then. "Did you come up with that all on your own?" She baits with a grin. "Or did you have help?"

Both twins shrug in sync before changing the subject. "So how does it feel to hex Snape?"

"Rather uplifting actually." Hermione admits climbing off of her bed. Looking over her former students she purses her lips before bringing attention to the most pressing matter at hand. "Now, where is this emergency meeting supposed to be?"

Fred and George exchange grins before answering in unison. "In your living room."

"Oh bleeding hells!"

--

Hermione scowled as she entered her living room only to find it filled with an odd assortment of witches and wizards, some were sitting on conjured furniture but many were standing, such as Remus and Sirius who were leaning against the entranceway. Her scowl only deepened as she realized someone had let Snape loose and given him his wand back.

"You're pouting." Sirius informs her amusement ringing through his voice.

"Bite me!" Hermione snaps ignoring everyone's gasps before blushing as a smirk appears on the animagus' face.

Sirius' smirk widens as the realization of what she said causes the witch to blush even more. "Is that an invitation?" He asks quietly ignoring Remus and the twin's startled looks. It wouldn't be the first time after all; he had bitten her quite a few times actually. Allowing his eyes to once again rake over her form as the meeting begins, he has to admit that while she wasn't as taunt as she used to be-or would be-was-whatever- she was still petite, and in shape, and armed with certain curves that-

--

Remus glanced at his friend before narrowing his eyes as he follows his line of vision before letting loose and exasperated sigh. Honestly, now is not the time to be undressing a girl with your eyes. He mentally states before stomping on the dog's toes.

--

"It was just a simple summoning charm." Hermione states for the fourth time ignoring Sirius' yelp not too far away.

"Then why'd it explode?" Moody growls, staring at the girl with both eyes.

"It didn't." Hermione answers stiffly. "Most likely the withdrawal of Sirius created a magical disturbance which upset the veil's balance causing it to implode; no doubt the resulting shock waves then rippled outward causing the explosion that apparently shook an entire block."

"Nearly leveled an entire block." Snape corrects meeting his student's glare with one of his own.

"The point is…" Hermione bites out turning her attention back to Dumbledore. "I'm fine, Sirius is fine and someone needs to tell Harry before he goes off on the next grand adventure and gets himself killed. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Dumbledore answers before pausing a moment. "Unfortunately, due to the destruction at the ministry it won't be wise for the public to find out about Mr. Black's return just yet."

"Then keep him in his animagus form, I doubt anyone will think twice about Hagrid taking in yet another stray." Cracking her neck she turns her attention to Snape once more. "That is if Snape thinks he can keep it a secret long enough." She adds referring to Remus' reveal to the world in her third year.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review! So what do you think? I'm sorry it took so long but things have been hectic. Anyway, the ministry now wants our dear bookworm to pay but of course they have to prove she did something first. And poor Remus is stuck trying to keep Sirius in line, don't worry though the Hogwarts gang is gonna show back up soon. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Two Chap 7

Hermione stormed down the hall, her clogs smacking the stone floor angrily. She ignored the passing students clenching her fists so as to not hex anyone. As it turns out bringing Sirius back was about the worst thing she could have done. Yes, Harry was happy, as were a number of people who had missed the mutt, unfortunately instead of keeping Harry safe, Sirius was pushing him to get into more trouble. "Oh yes, watch Malfoy why don't you." Hermione mutters crossly traveling down the familiar path.

She had to keep Harry safe, no matter what, that is why she was currently marching toward her old classroom the same room in which her arch nemesis now ruled. She needed someone who could put a wrench in the boy-wonder's snooping, the fact that his interference would piss Sirius off was just an added bonus. And maybe it would pull some of the attention off of her, she felt as though she was under a microscope every single moment of the day; it was absolutely annoying and infuriating.

Shoving the large door open Hermione stalked into the room saying nothing as she approached the front desk where her soon to be unlikely ally was working. With a flick of her wrist the gaping door slammed shut and Hermione froze determined to not be the one to break the silence.

The familiar, and somewhat comforting, sound of a quill scratching paper fills the room as Snape studiously ignores her choosing instead to grade his newest batch of essays. With her patience running thin the Gryffindor pulls her wand and points it at the paperwork. "Evanesco." She intones smirking when the papers disappear.

"And now everyone fails." Snape states carelessly glowering at the witch.

Hermione shrugs innocently the smug smirk still planted firmly on her features. "You were going to fail them anyway; I just saved you the paperwork."

Leaning back in his chair Severus Snape inconspicuously places his hand over his wand incase the witch decided to do anything rash. "And what, pray tell has caused you to suddenly decide to save me from my paperwork?"

"Harry, with leave of common sense and a... annoying godfather, has taken it upon himself to do some investigating." Hermione informs her once colleague spitting out the last word as though it were diseased. "It's stupid and dangerous and completely irresponsible, he won't listen to reason, not with both Ron and Sirius…" Trailing off the time traveler flexes her empty hand. "We need to stop it, unless of course you want Harry to snoop around Draco's every move."

Severus straightens at the mention of his godson noting Hermione's slight wince when she realizes she had called the Malfoy heir by his first name. "And what would you have me do about it Ms. Granger?" He drawls slowly examining the girl before him, her erratic behavior was annoying at best and he wondered briefly why the Gryffindor suddenly seemed so inclined to ignore their petty feud.

If possible the girl's hair seemed to frazzle even more as though lightning was gathering in the room no doubt because of her mood. "Give him detention, hold him after class, turn Sirius into an effing rug for all I care just-." Stopping suddenly Hermione presses her lips into a thin line giving Snape the distinct impression of someone much older. "I've spoken with some trustworthy students, they agree that what Harry is doing is dangerous so they're going to try and keep him busy outside of class. Unfortunately there's only so much that can be done to keep him from his quest short of fully hexing him."

Severus stared at his pupil taking note of the way she now held herself; he could clearly see the muscles in her jaw clench as she waited for his answer. It hadn't made it pass his notice how she added Black to her plea nor how she met his gaze unflinching, he had a feeling that one more shove might cause the girl to act and unable to help himself he cast the bait. "Since you seem so worried for Potter then why don't you do something, or are you so incompetent that you can't even control your little pet."

Eyes narrowing angrily Hermione slams her hand onto the desk leaning forward menacingly igoring the stir in the atmosphere that her anger was causing. "You listen to me you rank arrogant amateur if Harry realizes why Draco needs that cupboard fixed it will be on your head, you are the one who will have to deal with the aftermath not me. I'll throw you to the dogs quicker than you can blink." Straightening stiffly Hermione crosses her arms over her chest trying to reign in her magic that was leaking out uncontrollably as someone knocks on the classroom's door. "Are we clear?"

"What cupboard?" Snape asks watching his student's face falls into an innocent pose as the door is opened by a young Slytherin. Was he the only one who saw past her annoying masks? Obviously there was more to the so called know-it-all than he knew. Either she was a wonderful actress or she was psychotic.

Hermione's smirk transforms into a smile as she curtsies slightly. "That's all professor, thank you for taking the time to hear me out." Turning pleasantly she gives the first year a wide smile and nod before walking past him not even trying to hide the slight spring in her step.

'It really does feel good to rant a bit, although Snape was probably even more suspicious of her now. Oh well, he'd help her, if only to protect Draco.' Stopping suddenly the Gryffindor winces as a headache begins to pound on her temple. Pretending to be nothing more than a student was taking its toll, she already knew everything that was being taught and slowly her Jane persona was beginning to bleed through. It would be only a matter of time until all of her walls came crashing down.

Turning a corner Hermione smiles widely as she sees Neville, Ron, and Luna. The bookworm opens her mouth to greet them only to frown as Ron storms past her a scowl set firmly on his face. "What's all that about?" She asks the remaining students blinking as Luna links arms with her.

Luna smiles dreamily staring after the rumpled boy. "Harry's busy at the moment." She informs Hermione easily changing her pace to match the brunette's.

"Okay, I never realized Harry's time meant so much to him." Hermione answers, throwing her friends teasing grins.

"Well." Neville begins giving her a smile of his own. "I doubt it would, except for the fact that he's busy with Ginny."

"Oh." Understanding dawns on the time-traveler and she finds herself hard pressed not to snicker. 'Apparently Ginny is taking her role of keeping Harry occupied very seriously.' "That's productive."

Luna shakes her head at Hermione's statement pulling the elder girl closer. "Not at all actually, the Sheela Na Gig isn't here yet, otherwise Mrs. Weasley would be quite cross."

Hermione winces slightly at the mention of the fertilty hag whose carvings were found across Ireland and Britain. "I'm sure she would." The girl replies ignoring Neville's curious look, thankfully the boy apparently had enough common sense to not ask who they were talking about. "So why don't we go grab some light reading, there's this wonderful book I found in the library about defensive spells, I thought maybe we could look over it and try some."

Neville nods staring down at his new wand reverently wondering how much a difference it would make to use a core specially designed to him. "Okay, so do you want to meet in the Room of Requirement?"

Hermione glances at the boy fondly not really paying much attention to the Ravenclaw as Luna unhooks her arm and slips away from her all the while staring at her as she always had, with a look that seemed not quite right, as though she could see past what was shown.

The Gryffindor tilts her head thinking over her options before agreeing. "Yes, after supper tonight." Turning on her heel she ambles down the path back the way they came.

"See you there, Professor." Luna calls quietly after her as her retreating figure turns a corner. The blonde stares after her friend tilting her head to the side curiously before continuing her stroll with Neville.

If the Ravenclaw had chanced to look around the stone corner she would have found a very peculiar sight, or perhaps a not so peculiar to her.

A startled Hermione Granger was trying not to hyperventilate as she attempted to push herself off the ground. That whispered sentence; that one little word had brought the great warrior to her knees. "Professor." Hermione bites out nearly without sound, as soon as the title leaves her mouth it settles in her soul and with a soundless crack yet another piece of Hermione Granger falls away.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review! Sorry it took so long but I'm already planning the next part so yay! Personally I've always loved Luna and Neville, they bring a bit of normality to the story I suppose. And now we wonder what steps is Snape going to take and what will Sirius' reaction be? Stay tuned for a particular juicy scene between our favorite bookworm and dog.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Two Chap 8

Hermione was falling, at least that's what it felt like, on some level she knew she was asleep, just as she knew that the small ribbon pulling her through the sand was more of a metaphor and couldn't possibly be real.

She was in the library, that much was clear but she wasn't really there if the bushy hair bent over a book was anything to go by. She watched as her younger self, for she knew who it was, there was no mistaking that hair, read through the book not glancing up as Harry entered the library and sat across from her at the table.

The elder Hermione watched quietly as Harry pushed a very familiar letter across the table finally forcing her younger self to look up as her eye caught the signature of Jane Williams.

"Did you know?" The-Boy-Who-Lived asked quietly watching as his friends face carefully smoothed over into a blank expression.

The younger Hermione nodded closing her book after inserting a clean quill to hold her place. "I did, even though she and I were different we were also the same, the link between us became apparent after a time and I asked her about it and she told me everything."

It was quiet for a while the glowing candlelight flickered briefly hiding Harry's face for a few moments. "What do you think happened to her?"

The question was asked so quietly that Hermione paused to make sure she had heard correctly. "I'm not quite sure, time travel is still mostly theorized." She paused thinking over her words carefully before explaining as best she could. "We know that changing small things, like in our third year is possible, except that we didn't actually change anything because we had already acted thus everything was already changed. If that makes any sense."

The Gryffindor boy smiles slightly, "Yeah, we knew to leave Hagrid's hut after I got hit in the head with a rock and I got hit with the rock because you threw it."

"Exactly." Hermione agrees nodding at her head. "What- Jane- did was rather different, she said that we had Umbridge as a teacher in Fifth year but when she took that position she changed that, thus, we have never had Umbridge as a teacher. Jane explained time like a ribbon, you print a pattern on it and it's still a ribbon. It might look different, like third year, we didn't change the ribbon just put a few designs on it, but she split the ribbon, Jane still remembered Umbridge as her teacher even though I have never had the toad for a teacher. In essence she created an alternate reality, my guess is that whatever force allowed her to be here took her back once her main concern was done. She's probably back in her own time now with no one the wiser."

The elder Hermione grinned as her younger self suddenly glanced toward her. She knew that they couldn't see her but the twinge in her chest made her believe Hermione felt her presence. With the knowledge that everything was working out for the better, a tug around her throat pulled her back to her rightful place and Hermione's last conscious thought before she slipped into a dreamless sleep was the feeling of silk and a precious gold chain cradling her safely through the heavy sand.

--------------------

Hiding a yawn Hermione follows her friends to the DADA classroom smiling as she remembers the dream she had. Absentmindedly she lifts a hand to the empty time turner hanging around her neck and rubs the smooth glass before pausing as a sense of déjà vu settles. She had stood in this very hall on her way to DADA not so long ago, though she was the teacher then, not the student, her hair pulled the same way and her fingers rubbing the hourglass, the trinket feeling smooth against her calloused skin.

Calloused? Hermione releases her grip on the necklace as she realizes what the small niggling in the back of her mind had been telling her. Her hair shouldn't have been long enough to braid down her back, and her hands had been smooth when she returned to this time due to the fact that she was brought back before her training. Looking down the time traveler swallows as she realizes her hands were once again calloused and tan.

"Hermione! Come on!" Ron exclaims staring at the girl exasperated.

Hermione's head snaps up to look at her two best friends. "I forgot something in the dorm, it simply can't wait I'll meet up with you later, bye!" She breathes out quickly turning on her heel and running past students.

"Hermione!"

But the girl paid no mind to her friends' calls, in a near frantic rush to escape the truth of her partial transformation she rushes past painting and tapestries, through corridors and up stairs until finally she has to stop for breath. The witch leans against the wall gasping for breath, glancing back the way she came she begins to pace the corridor arms wrapped around her torso. "This cannot be happening, it is not happening, I'm still asleep that's it, I'm dreaming." Even aloud the words were hollow and Hermione sighed leaning her head back against the stone wall and staring at the tapestry in front of her blankly.

It was a strange scene, one she had seen before, Baranabas the Barmy was trying to teach trolls how to ballet. _That means the Room of Requirement is…_ Turning her head she looks at the wall beside her not surprised to see a door, wondering what the room believed she needed she pushes off of the wall and pushes the door open walking into a cluttered room. "A storage room?" She asks aloud glancing around at the broken furniture and other pieces of interest.

Walking forward Hermione absentmindedly ran her hand through the air, hovering over certain things but not daring to touch them. Something was calling her, something familiar, letting her feet guide her she frowns at a large stuffed troll but doesn't pause. A low throbbing had begun in her chest and Hermione's hand snatches out of its own accord picking up a beautiful tiara.

The time traveler stared down in surprise and a bit of apprehension, her hand had acted on its own and Hermione could feel a pulse from her scar resound with the tiara. "Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure." She read slowly, the quote was familiar and Hermione pursed her lips as she tried to think of where she had read it. Beginning to walk once more through the room she catches sight of a comfortable looking recliner hidden in a corner and decides to make her way toward it. Casting a cleaning charm she plops into the seat and fingers the tiara. "That's it, Rowena Ravenclaw, the quote is from Ravenclaw but… surely not." Glancing down at the item she turns it over in her hands.

It was a horcrux she was sure of that but now the question came on how to destroy the soul, she didn't wish to do another exorcism they seemed to be a bit painful. Leaning her head back the Gryffindor closes her eyes and tries to rack her brain for another way to extract the soul.

--------------------

Jerking awake Hermione blinks rapidly realizing she wasn't in her bed. Glancing about she breathes a small sigh as her clouded mind finally supplies her with the information she required. She was in the Room of Requirement and something had awakened her. Catching a glimpse of pale blonde hair Hermione presses tighter against her chair. _Draco Malfoy, what's he doing here? _Tightening her hand on the tiara she slips her wand out freezing when she feels both objects resonate, recognizing a familiar history.

Snapping her head toward Draco Hermione holds her breath letting it out slowly when she realizes he hadn't heard or felt anything. The blonde balanced an apple in his hand and glanced around the room before opening the large cabinet and placing the apple inside.

Hermione frowned and watched him curiously her eyes widening when he opens the door and the apple is gone. _Of course, that must be the vanishing cabinet Fred and George pushed Montague into._ Watching closely the girl's breath catches as Draco opens the cabinet and retrieves the apple, her face paling as she notices the missing bite.

--------------------

It was a little later, once Hermione was sure Draco had left that she crept from her hiding place and hurried for the door stuffing the tiara into her bag and whispering an unnoticed spell so that no one would pay her bag, or the contents in it, any mind.

She was unsure how late it was, though judging by the view she caught through one of the windows she had missed a great deal of the day, not to mention her classes. Quickening her step the Gryffindor made it to the more inhabited parts of the castle and continued towards the main level debating on whether to join everyone at dinner or not. She walked past the large black dog, ignoring his growls as she turns the corner and catches sight of a large mass of students disappearing through the main doors. _Dinner must have just started. _She mentally states preparing to join them. Unfortunately her preparations are cut short as someone slams a hand over her mouth and wraps an arm around her waist dragging her back the way she came.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review! Sorry it took so long I've been very busy but that's no excuse. I've got a bit of ideas I hope to type up soon and post in the not so distant future, fingers crossed. I promised you all a juicy scene between Hermione and Sirius, it will be coming soon, perhaps more than once in different ways, we shall see, so no promises except that one, my muse changes quite often. Yes Hermione did sleep a long while in the Room is there a reason I did that besides to catch a glimpse of Draco? You'll have to wait and see. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Two Chap 9

Sirius shoves the girl against the wall swiping her wand and backing away as she places a well placed kick at his gut. "You've been ignoring me." He growls out.

"I can't imagine why." Hermione spits out glaring at the man. "Give me my wand Sirius and change back before someone sees you." She commands, glancing toward the corner as though someone would appear any minute.

The wizard ignores her command. "No, not until we talk, if someone sees me then, oh well."

"Honestly Sirius, how childish can you be?" She retorts angrily. "You want to talk, fine. I bring you back to save Harry and instead you send him into more danger!"

The animagus growls at her accusation. "I've never put Harry into danger."

"Then what do you call sending him after Draco?"

Keeping the witch's wand leveled at her chest Sirius stiffens. "He was going to do it anyways, at least this way he'll talk to me!"

"That still doesn't excuse it." She snaps pushing his arm away and darting for her wand.

Sirius jerks back pulling the wand out of reach before grabbing Hermione and slamming her against the wall pinning her with his body. "For once would you just shut up? They're watching you, you know. Do you have any idea how hard it is to not say anything with some of the accusations they're throwing around?"

"Like what?" Hermione asks her breath shortening as she tries to ignore the feel of his body against hers.

"You don't want to know." He replies staring at her confusedly. "You look… different." He says finally his voice dropping several octaves as he twirls a lock of her hair that came loose from the braid.

Hermione freezes her breath wooshing from her. "I don't know why." She lies unconsciously leaning toward him.

"Liar." The ex-convict states tilting his head down and pressing his mouth against the witch nipping her lips as she moans.

'Gods it felt as though she was on fire.' Wrapping her arms around Sirius' neck she pulls the wizard closer, groaning when he deepens the kiss.

"Expelliarmus!" A familiar voice interrupts throwing Sirius away from the witch.

Hermione whimpers at the loss of contact with the animagus, her shaky legs giving out causing her to slide down the wall panting for breath.

Snape scowls at the witch before turning his attention to the wizard who was clambering off the floor. "Really, Black? Ms Granger?" The potion master sneers. "Did your little stint with death make you that desperate?"

"Shut up, it's none of your business what I do, Snivelly." Sirius responds gripping Hermione's wand tighter as his temper rises.

"She's a student Black, my student, which makes it my business, especially when a deranged dog attempts to maul her in the middle of a public hallway."

Hermione slowly stands, using the wall for support trying to ignore the fact that she was just caught snogging her best friend's godfather, hiking her school bag higher on her arm the young witch glances between the two men unsure of how to proceed.

"Granger, the headmaster requests your presence in his office." Snape informs her giving her a way to escape.

The time traveler nods and scuttles past the men ignoring her body as it tightens when she passes Sirius. It's not until she's well into the other corridor and out of sight that she slows her gait. "Because that wasn't embarrassing at all." Hermione mutters, running a hand through her hair, trying to make it more presentable. "And it just had to be Snape who caught us."

The girl quickens her pace once more wanting to know what the headmaster wanted and hoping to get some food into her stomach. Coming to a stop in front of the stone entrance way Hermione stops realizing she didn't know the password. "Acid pops, blood flavored lollipops, Chocoballs, chocolate, chocolate frogs, cockroach clusters, Droobles best blowing gum, exploding bons-bons, fizzing whizbees, fudge flies, ice mice, jelly slugs, licorice wands, pepper imps, peppermint toads, sugar quills, toothflossing stringmints, squeaking sugar mice." At the last one the statue finally begins to move and the witch huffs irritably. "Of course it'd be one of the last ones I say, couldn't be a more popular candy."

--------------------

"Ah, Ms Granger, please sit." The headmaster says motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

Hermione glances around the office eyeing the small do-dads as she perches herself on the edge of the chair, laying her bag by her feet. "You wanted to talk to me sir?"

"Yes, yes." The elderly man watches her a few minutes, pressing his fingers together. "How are you?" Hermione opens her mouth to reply with the generic answer before stopping as he holds up his hand and leans back. "I mean truly Ms Granger. You single handedly managed to save a man, enter and exit the most highly guarded parts of the ministry, and the research you must have gone through…" Dumbledore trails off and shakes his head slowly. "I can only imagine the patience and ingenuity you must have shown to find what you were looking for. After that I suppose school must be rather dull."

"No sir." Hermione quickly answers. "I wasn't feeling well earlier, I actually ended up falling asleep until a few minutes ago. I didn't mean to miss classes and I promise to make up all the work that I missed. It shan't become a habit, sir."

Dumbledore smiles slightly and gives a curt nod. "Of course." Placing his hands on the desk he sighs. "However, I'm afraid your missing classes aren't the only reason I asked to see you. The ministry is placing pressure on me to- well- hand you over. Those who investigated the veil's demise are sure you are somehow responsible, even if they have no evidence."

The time traveler shrugs, "They have a copy of my magical signature from the incident in fifth year. Any other accusations they may have are null."

"True, very true. You understand, that if there is anything you wish to talk about I'm here. Any questions or merely comments."

Hermione nods and stands, shouldering her bag once more. "Yes, sir." Glancing at his blackened hand she bites her lip and turns to leave. Feeling the weight of the tiara in her bag the time traveler pauses suddenly undecided. "Actually, there is something." Spinning to face the wizard Hermione grips her bag strap tightly. "Your hand, it was damaged by very dark magic correct?"

The headmaster tilts his head in agreement waiting for her to continue.

"The only thing different with your hand, is the ring. I had read, when I was researching the veil, a brief reference to objects holding powerful magick. There was… mention- of-" Pursing her lips she tries to gather her thoughts ignoring the man as he stiffens. "There are objects called Horcruxes, simply put they are things that house a piece of someone's soul. What I was wondering was if that ring was a horcrux? Is it Voldemort's? And how many others has he made?"

Albus Dumbledore stared at his student, his eyes sharp as he noticed the differences that had come over her since last year. "Whatever text you stumbled upon that housed this information is most likely dark, Ms Granger. You understand my worry at the knowledge that you have read such a book."

"It was research, professor." Hermione states blandly.

"Even then, to immerse yourself in the darker aspects is highly dangerous. None who travel down that path come away unscathed."

Hermione stares at her headmaster incredulously. "Are you insinuating that I've gone dark?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review! I had to end it there to balance the next chapter, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't make you wait long for the next installment it's being finished even as I type this. So what do you think? The storyline pace is finally going to be picking up again. And the reason I sometimes use the word magick instead of magic, is because I differentiate magick as being older and more wild, while magic is more controlled and innocent. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Two Chap 10

_Hermione stares at her headmaster incredulously. "Are you insinuating that I've gone dark?"_

"The magical signature found by the ministry is one drastically different from your own. Yet we both know it is yours, there are very few things that can change the very fabric of your magic."

Hermione's back stiffens even more as she straightens to her full height. "I assure you, professor, that I have done only what needs be done. Harry cannot be expected to fight alone and, Merlin help us all, he doesn't understand everything, there is important information we must be aware of. How are we supposed to fight black magick if we don't know what it is?" The time traveler's grip tightens even more, the strap cutting into her hand as her hair begins to frizz. "You're sending children into a war unprepared. And don't even try to deny it." She snaps as the headmaster opens his mouth to defend himself. "Somehow Harry has always found himself in the middle of trouble and every time you were needed you weren't there.

"Not to mention leaving a one year old child with those- those… horrible people. Do you know what he endured with them! Of course you do because you kept a spy to watch him. He was bullied and abused! Treated little better than a slave! And you left him there!" Angrily she marches toward Dumbledore's desk and slams her free hand on the heavy wood. "For what? For the greater good? For a crackpot prophecy that's unreliable and completely codswallop! You would send an innocent child to be a murderer or be murdered!" Hermione snaps jerking away from her professor as Fawkes trills sharply from his perch. Pursing her lips she wipes angrily at the tears running down her face and hurries to the door, pausing to look back at the old man. "I will destroy Riddle and his horcruxes, and I will save Harry's soul from becoming just another pawn on your chess board." Hermione spits out sweeping out of the office and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Perhaps stalking through the castle without a wand wasn't the brightest thing to do. She could defend herself without it of course but the ancient wood never failed to reassure her- when it wasn't trying to corrupt her that is. But Sirius had her wand, he'd taken it when he had her pinned against the wall and Hermione was loathe to get it back from him, to do so would mean she'd have to talk to him- interact with him, and try to keep from grabbing him and simply letting herself feel.

Things weren't going well, she was losing herself- or not, more like she had lost herself and was slowly breaking apart. Gripping the broken time turner beneath her robes she marched through the corridors blindly not sure where she was going. She was fragmented, like a jigsaw being put back together wrong.

She was going insane, of that she was perfectly sure. Her bag hung heavy at her side and she absentmindedly had the idea to put the tiara on, to see what would happen. The darkness clinging to it had lessened something she still wasn't sure how- though she knew she knew why the reason was just beyond her tongue.

Furrowing her brows the time traveler tried to focus on the thought only to have it slip away as she runs into someone. Letting out a loud oomph Hermione falls back wincing when she hits the stone floor. "What-" However whatever she was going to say was lost as she stared into the surprised gray eyes of her childhood tormenter. "Draco Malfoy." She intones letting her body lay completely against the stone floor. "Of course it would be, wouldn't be possible to give me a break would it?" She asks aloud not expecting an answer.

"What are you babbling on about mudblood?"

The familiar sneer was present and Hermione fought the urge to get up and hug him. Everything was getting flipped upside down but Draco Malfoy stayed the same. A rich spoiled boy vying for his father's approval.

Sitting up Hermione rests her arms on her knees as she examines the boy. Okay, maybe not a hug, perhaps a pat on the head. She had the feeling that he was strung a bit tight, he looked almost haggard and the teacher in her wanted to help to get him to talk about it.

"You look like shite." Hermione says blinking when she realizes what she said. Bugger, I really need to quit doing that. "I take it this year's pressure is riding hard hmm?" Okay really, she needed to shut up, and stop with the bad puns that her twisted teenage mind was coming up with, it wasn't professional.

But then again she wasn't exactly professional, not anymore, traipsing through time, creating an alternate reality, lying to everyone, getting caught snogging your best friends god father. Although she wouldn't be completely against the last one being repeated, well without the Snape part.

Belatedly she realized Draco was still staring at her and that she was still on the floor and his lips were moving which meant he was probably insulting her but she had completely missed it. "What? Sorry decided to do a bit of wool gathering." Oh yes, she was insane and from the looks of it Malfoy knew it as well. Though he was beginning to kneel infront of her some reason.

"What happened to you Granger?" The blonde asks frowning at her.

Was he worried? Oh that's sweet of him, though slightly depressing seeing as how it should be her friends worried about her, not him. "Time." She states simply letting loose a bitter laugh. "And secrets and pressure. And friends that aren't there. Why am I telling you all this?" She mutters suddenly wiping a hand across her face tiredly. "It's not fair, most of my interactions revolve around you and Severus now, dare I say it but he and I have an accord. And you-" She exclaims suddenly jerking forward and poking the boy in the chest causing him to tumble onto the cold bricks. "You need to stop! Or be more careful- Harry's following you- you can't let him know! If everything works right, which I know it won't because it never does, then you'll finish with that stupid cupboard and war will follow. I don't want it to happen but I know it will because you have to- he's making you."

There was a wand pressed against her throat but Hermione's eyes were focused on the holder. She really wanted to hug him, he looked so lost and scared and she wasn't sure where the instinct came from but she wanted to tuck him into bed, pat his head and tell him everything was alright. And then she wanted to destroy Riddle, not kill, destroy, rip him apart piece by piece as he had done so many people, including the boy in front of her.

She realized suddenly that she had come to rely on Draco's snarkiness year after year, it was familiar and safe, like Severus, though the potions master didn't bring out her maternal instincts like her former student. It was because Draco Malfoy was innocent, still a prick yes and jaded, but the darkness hadn't completely swallowed him yet. And he was hers, her student, her tormentor, her stability in a cracking world, she wanted to protect him, to keep him the same.

Shoving the wand away Hermione darted forward and pulled the Slytherin into a hug, pulling away she kissed the boy's forehead. "It'll be alright you'll see." Then she was up and running, clutching her bag as she hurried down to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't dare glance behind her as she ran, wasn't sure if she would be able to stand the look on Draco's face. He needed someone to care about him, to mother him and look after him and while his godfather might try, it wasn't enough.

Calling out the password to the Fat Lady Hermione tries to gather her breathing as she enters the common room. Glancing around it wasn't hard to spot Harry and Ron by the fire playing chess. Making her way over to them guilt washed over her. She should have had more faith in them, she should have told them. Dumbledore's trick was only giving enough information to get you to do something and the last thing Hermione wanted was to become like him.

Hmph, black witch indeed.

Stamping out the thought she frowns at the board, Harry was losing as usual and Ron was trying to help him but the boy-savior waved him away. For a moment she questioned herself on doing what she was about to do. They were still children, but they needed to know. "Harry, Ron we need to talk."

"Not right now Hermione." Ron says waving the bookworm away. "We're in the middle of something, Harry just move your knight-"

"I don't need your help." Harry snaps at the ginger haired boy before looking up at Hermione, pausing when he sees her face. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk, now." Glancing around the girl frowns, "In the Shrieking Shack, you'll fetch Snuffles on your way down won't you?"

"Well yeah but what about you?" Harry asks ignoring Ron's huff.

Hermione smiles brightly at her friend. "I have to owl something, I'll meet you down there."

Both boys watch her go before turning back to their game. Ron sighs and stares at the board. "You've already lost Harry, if you would just listen to me-"

"I know Ron." Harry says once again cutting his friend off as he tips his king over. "Come on, let's go get Snuffles and find out what's going on."

Ron groans but pulls himself out of his chair. "Yeah, yeah. Why can't she just wait like a normal person? Or do some kind of privacy spell? I don't want to walk all the way out to that bloody tree, it's a menace." He complains not noticing the two gazes' resting on them as they make their way out the portrait hole.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Two Chap 11

Hermione stepped onto the owlery steps and carefully makes her way down the staircase. Glancing out over the school grounds the witch blinks when she sees a flash of blond heading towards the tree. _Oh, this is going to be interesting. _

Trudging along the path Hermione thinks over her decisions and the possible outcomes. If this went wrong then it could end up being very messy. She would leave out her time travel- there was no reason to talk about that, but her research and the horcruxes could be explained. Staring at the Whomping Willow Hermione pauses and smacks her palm against her forehead realizing that without her wand she had no way to freeze it. "Wonderful, I'm becoming more scatterbrained than a peacock." Rocking back on her heels Hermione sighs and glances behind her waiting for the surly wizard to catch up. "Took you long enough." The time-traveler baits ignoring the scowl sent her way.

"You're becoming more erratic Granger, even if the imbeciles you keep company with haven't noticed."

Hermione snorts and gives a sardonic smirk. "Draco's noticed." She comments drawling out the name. "Now are we going to keep exchanging pleasantries or shall we go?"

Snape's face twists into a sneer. "Lost something Granger?" The professor asks stunning the tree so that they can enter the path safely.

"Does my mind count?" Hermione answers sarcastically climbing into the tunnel completely missing the professor's calculated look. "Of course, I think I lost most of it quite some time ago." The brunette's mouth twists as she thinks over what she said. "Time ago, yeah that sounds about right." She mutters to herself as she climbs out of the tunnel and brushes dirt from her clothes.

The witch makes her way to the rickety stairs smirking when she hears the yelling from above her head. "Guess we better join the party." She comments dryly trying not to fall. Pushing open the bedroom door Hermione ignores the fighting siblings and nods to Luna and Neville that were sitting on the floor.

"-Can't believe you follow us!"

Rolling her eyes Hermione takes a seat on the bed beside Sirius giving Remus, who was seated on Sirius' other side, a wave. Harry was sitting in a chair and there was an empty one beside him most likely meant for Ron, if he could ever stop yelling at his sister. Hermione snatches her wand from Sirius' hands as Snape enters the room, the potions master sneers before conjuring himself a chair to sit in as far from the group as possible.

"What's he doing here?"

Hermione snorts, "Well if Ronald would shut up we could find out." She comments lifting her eyebrow when said redhead blushes deeply.

The Gryffindor boy mutters something as he flings himself down into the chair scowling as Ginny grins triumphantly. Ginny sits on the floor by Luna and motions for Hermione to start.

"Okay, well, first, how much do you know?" The time traveler asks Neville and Luna knowing that they had to know something since they weren't freaking out.

"Ginny told us everything." Luna answers tilting her head curiously as she stares at Hermione. "Though obviously that leaves out the everythings she doesn't know, and probably some of what she knows but doesn't know she knows, right?"

"Of course." Hermione answers ignoring most of the people's confused looks. "So, to begin I suppose I need to start with this summer, I spent most of my time researching." She states ignoring Sirius' snort. "And in my research I came across references to heavy magic- soul magic which apparently Riddle has used. The spell itself is referenced as Horcrux; the premise is that a person can split their soul into pieces- generally by murder, and then hide the pieces into ordinary objects. So long as whatever object holding the soul is kept safe then the person can never truly die."

Ginny was looking decidedly gray, her freckles standing out sharply against her ashy skin. "How many has he made? That's what the diary was, wasn't it? That's how it had so much power."

"It's believed he made six, not including himself; Riddle's diary, Marvolo's ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, his pet Nagini and Ravenclaw's diadem. Though, to be fair, I thought it was Ravenclaw's wand. The ways to destroy a Horcrux are simple, exorcise the soul or destroy the item." Hermione states, the question that been nagging her about the tiara finally settling into place. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the tiara and held it up next to her wand, ignoring Crookshanks as he enters the room and settles into Sirius' lap. "This tiara and wand were both Ravenclaw's, between them the magic is shared. Riddle put his soul into the diadem, however, due to the bond these two items share, the soul was able to share between them. Over the summer I exorcised the soul from my wand and all it took to purge both items was to allow them in proximity of each other so that their magic could sync and resonate."

Remus glances around Sirius to look at the time traveler. "When I found you this summer you were unconscious."

Hermione nods curtly and puts the tiara back into her bag before trying to tug some stray curls back into her braid. "It's rather simple to destroy a horcrux; destroy the item or exorcise the soul. Of course Riddle isn't stupid, no doubt he has some form of protection around most of his objects so it's all a matter of being prepared and taking care."

"How many are left?" Neville asks counting off on his fingers. "You got the diadem and Harry destroyed the diary so-"

"The ring's destroyed too." Harry inputs rubbing his forehead slowly with a frown. "That's what happened to Dumbledore, isn't it?"

This time Snape actually answers, "It is, however, the Headmaster was unprepared for the backlash of destroying such a dark object."

"It's killing him." Hermione states dispassionately, nudging Sirius' side when Harry jumps to his feet in shock, the boy's chair flipping over at his sudden movement. Sirius automatically rises as well and makes his way to his godson's side trying to calm the boy down. "Correct?" The girl finishes posing her question the Potions Master who nods in agreement. "Things are going to happen quickly now, Dumbledore is being pressed from the Ministry as well as Riddle's zealots, one wrong move and Hogwarts will fall."

Snape scowls at the student who has lately became even more of a pain then Potter. "Take your part in the blame Granger, the Ministry wants you. They're practically foaming at the mouth at the thought of locking you away."

Luna reassuringly pats Harry knee as he finally retakes his seat. "Even if they did catch her though they can't hold her." The Ravenclaw states smiling at Hermione. "She'd simply swim through the sand to freedom."

Hermione's hand automatically rises to cup the empty time turner under her robes. "But Luna, I think my time might be running out now."

The blonde simply smiles in response.

"Why does the Ministry want you?" Ron asks interrupting the girls' and pulling Hermione's attention to him.

"Cause she pissed them off by saving me." Sirius states proudly puffing out his chest.

"Not that they know that." Remus hurriedly adds poking the Animagus with his finger causing the man to deflate. "The Ministry has no real proof against Hermione but that hasn't stopped them from levying a few charges-"

"A few?" Severus inputs with a snort. "Lupin, your knack for understating a precarious situation is still working I see. I believe the charges are; breaking into the Ministry of Magic, criminal trespassing, committing black magic, destruction of a magical artifact, reckless endangerment of muggles, witches and wizards, leaving the scene of a crime, resisting arrest-"

"I was in my nightgown! I certainly wasn't going to let that pervert touch me!" Hermione snaps crossing her arms over her chest. "And the rest of those charges are utterly preposterous… I never did any black magic."

"No, just a simple Accio." Sirius comments snidely.

Snape smirks, "Face it Black, even Granger knows you're not worth much."

"Behave boys." Hermione sighs out resisting the urge to rub her neck as she feels her headache growing worse.

Once again Remus begins explaining trying to hide his chuckle. "It was Hermione who brought Sirius back, she released him from the veil apparently causing it to explode."

"Implode."

Remus ignores her and continues talking. "Supposedly, there is atleast one person who saw her, add to it that the magical signature found is similar to Hermione's and the Ministry believes they have enough to put her in Azkaban."

"They have my signature on file from the fight at the ministry, the fact that the signatures don't match means they have no proof I committed any crime." Hermione adds tilting her head in thanks. "Though they do keep sending me owls trying to get another copy of my signature."

Sirius chortles from beside her. "Yeah, cause according to the Ministry no one can change their signature that fast. Except maybe if they jump headfirst into the Dark Arts, even then it would take a while."

"But Hermione did do it." Ginny points out.

Hermione nods and tilts her head grateful when her neck cracks. "Which is why Dumbledore accused me of being a black witch." She informs the gathered people pride filling her when most of them snort derisively.

"If you were a black witch you would have already taken over the world and freed all the house elves by now." Ron comments with a roll of his eyes.

"Spew." Neville and Ginny both add with grins.

"It would serve everyone right if I did do that, wizards are mostly a bunch of lazy sods utterly dependant on their slaves and magic. That's why the Muggle world's made such progress while we're still mostly stuck in the eighteen hundreds."

"Back to the subject at hand." Snape intercedes, "Though I'm sure Granger as a Black Lady would strike fear into all her enemies, her hair alone would smother them."

Hermione scoffs and glares at the professor. "We need to restart Dumbledore's Army though obviously we'll have to change the name, it would be best to sanction it under Defense extra lessons. We'll also need to find someone who can poke around old Founders' things without being to suspicious, we need to find the remaining Horcruxes."

"Ask the twins." Ginny comments as Ron nods in agreement. "They're rich enough they can poke around looking to collect old stuff. I can invite them up to Hogsmeade and talk to them there."

"Okay you do that, and… I guess that's it." Hermione comments looking around slowly before rising as wiping her trousers clean as The Snape and the younger Gryffindors' leave.

Harry hangs back momentarily. "Can I talk to you later?" He asks his best friend quietly.

Hermione nods and pulls the boy into a hug. "Of course you can, now why don't you go take Snuffles for a walk?" The time traveler asks wanting to speak with Remus alone. "And cut Malfoy a break, okay? Enjoy your year, I'm handling it."

"We'll see."

Hermione waits for the shack to clear out before turning to Remus fighting the urge to fidget under his gaze. She wished he could remember the other time. "I need you to do something for me. It's an emergency, has to be done now, today. At Borgin and Burkes there is a cupboard, a vanishing cabinet, I need you to destroy it without being seen. Bombarda Maxima would be best, you can't let anyone know it's the cabinet you want to destroy and that spell should also blow up most of the shop."

The Marauder looks his student over and furrows his brow worriedly. "You've changed, you barely resemble yourself." Remus comments reaching his hand out to tuck one of Hermione's loose curls back stiffening when said girl automatically grabs his wrist.

Seeing his reaction Hermione hurriedly lets go of his wrist and throws herself backward letting her back hit the wall as she feels something snap within her. Sinking to the floor Hermione cradles her head in her hands fighting the urge to cry.

"Hermione, what's happened to you?" Remus asks kneeling infront of his ex-student, seeing the tears in her eyes the werewolf curses and pulls Hermione into his arms trying to calm her.

"I can't do this, I can't save everyone, they're just children."

"No one expects you to save everyone."

Hermione shakes her head keeping her face buried against the ex-professor's shirt. "I'm the Know-It-All, I'm supposed to have all the answers. I grew up so fast just to have to stand in the middle- walk this stupid tight rope and pray I can guide everyone safely."

"You can't save everyone Hermione, this is war."

"A war children will fight."

Remus sighs and kisses the top of Hermione's head. "Wars are always fought by children love, there's nothing we can do about that."

"Thank you, for letting me cry." Hermione states, pulling away slowly and wiping at her eyes. "Sorry, I got your shirt all wet."

The werewolf chuckles and shakes his head, rising to his feet he pulls Hermione up as well. "I've had worse than a wet shirt. You'd better go on, Padfoot might get jealous if you stay to long."

Hermione snorts and grabs her bag. "Well, you don't make me want to hurl things at your head. That's a definite plus, and we do have a bed." She comments kicking the bed they sat on earlier.

"I think I'll pass." Remus dryly comments with a smirk. "After all, I have places to go and things to blow up."

"Don't be seen or get caught." Hermione states worriedly wringing her hands.

"I'll be alright, goodbye Hermione." The wizard says softly before apparating away.

Staring at the empty room Hermione shudders slightly before turning to leave. "Bye Remus."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Two Chap 12

Hermione stops as she reaches the first floor of the shack and flops down on the stairs. Letting out a breath the woman runs a hand across her face trying not to burst into tears again. She wasn't sure how much longer she could do this, keep up this charade. Even now the urge to take control and fight was practically choking her. Shaking her head the girl reaches under her robes and pulls out her time-turner absentmindedly twisting the empty trinket between her fingers. She wasn't Hermione Granger any longer, there was no question of that, but she would never be able to fully become Jane either.

Letting loose a sigh Hermione grips the time device even tighter letting out a hiss as it digs into her hand drawing blood. The necklace glistens even brighter, if possible, as her blood coats the gold and glass.

"Hermione?"

Said girl jerks and hurriedly tucks the time-turner under her shirt wincing slightly as it sticks to her skin. "On the stairs." She calls as Harry crawls out of the tunnel.

The raven haired boy offers a wobbly smile as he wipes off the dirt on his hands before handing Hermione a small basket. "I realized I haven't seen you since earlier so I figured you probably didn't eat lunch or dinner."

"You got me something from the kitchens." Hermione states tearfully as she opens the basket. Wonderful, now she wanted to cry because Harry was thoughtful enough to realize she was hungry.

Obviously her urge to cry showed because Harry looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Uhh, it's nothing really, it's pretty late and I had the invisibility cloak so it's not like I risked getting caught or anything. You've done so much for me it's the least I can do." The boy states, looking relieved when Hermione begins eating instead of fighting his comment or crying. "So- me and Sirius talked some and-" Harry pauses and flounders for a moment trying to figure out what to say next. "We're worried about you. You know if you need to you can tell me anything… right?"

Hermione nods and nibbles on her sandwich before freezing as a thought hits her. Harry hadn't been gone long enough to reach the castle kitchens and come back. The entire group had just disbanded a few minutes ago. Turning her head she grips her wand harder and glances out the window feeling a wave of vertigo hit her when she realizes everything was completely drenched in night. "How long have I sat here?" She asks faintly staring out the dirty window, her food forgotten. Twisting around she pins Harry with a shocked wide-eyed gaze. "What time is it?"

The boy leans slightly away from his friend and offers a partial shrug. "You've been in here a few hours, it's way pass curfew."

Few hours? The time traveler felt the world tilt around her, if she hadn't of already been sitting then she probably would have fallen over. Dumbledore had summoned her in the middle of dinner and the shack meeting had started not to long after that. So she was missing what- two or more hours?

"Hermione?"

Turning her attention to the boy beside her Hermione forces her grip on the wand to loosen, she couldn't risk breaking the delicate wood. "Time's moving faster than I thought it was." She mutters waving away her former student's questioning look. Hermione stuffs the sandwich into her mouth to keep from saying anything else as she rises off of the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The question was whispered and Hermione froze as she tried to make sure she heard right. "About what?" The time traveler asks noting how Harry was looking over her instead of at her. 'He can't know.' She mentally comments hopefully, not quite sure what she would do if he did know everything.

"About Sirius." Harry finally says tilting his head up as Hermione slowly sits back beside him.

The girl opens her mouth to lie before pausing and taking another bite of her food. "I didn't want to get your hopes up." She says truthfully, that was her reasoning when all this began. Her research began with the need to save Harry through Sirius, and she hadn't told anyone because she didn't want to get their hopes up if it didn't work out. "I wasn't sure anything would work and I knew if I told you and it didn't work then…" Trailing off she finally shrugs feeling odd under Harry's gaze. He was looking at her differently now, like something had changed her in his eyes.

The green eyed boy sighs and takes the food basket from his friend before wrapping her in hug. Usually, it was Hermione that always gave hugs and Harry could feel her shock before she relaxed against him. "I'm sorry, for everything. At the ministry, when you got hurt- when Sirius died I couldn't think, everything happened so fast and he was just gone. I kept thinking that it was a nightmare and I had to wake up, and then I was so angry with everyone. I didn't even think-" He paused then swallowing hard as he pulls away. "All I could think about was how I needed him, and how he was dead because of me. I didn't think about how anyone else felt."

"Harry, you were grieving." Hermione began trying to placate her friend only to have him interrupt.

"I should have noticed something though. I wasn't even there when you woke up- when you found out." Harry states, clenching his hands together as he looks away from his friend. "You loved him and I didn't even know."

The proverbial light bulb flickered on in her head. Sirius must have said something to Harry about them being together, probably seeking assurance that he would be happy for them. Of course, considering how fast everything has happened, Harry thought that they were together before Sirius fell. "Hardly anyone knows. Most people would frown heavily upon our relationship, Harry. There's also the fact that Sirius has a way of making me want to hex him most of the time." Hermione comments allowing him to believe what he would.

"Who all knows?"

The brunette frowns for a moment. "You, Remus most likely, the twins might suspect something." She informs her friend not adding on that Snape knew. The last thing Harry needed to know was that Snape caught them snogging in the hall. Of course it was possible that if Severus hadn't interrupted then they might have done more than just snog. Hermione purses her lips before letting out a sigh. "And what do you think about it? Sirius and I?"

The boy-who-lived shrugs before digging into the food basket and pulling out an apple for himself. "You're happy, aren't you?"

"We didn't end on the best of notes- before he fell. In fact, I'm not even sure we can currently be considered 'together.' And with everything else…" Trailing off she shrugs and lets the idea drop. Straightening suddenly the time traveler once again rises off of the stairs. "We should head back to the dormitory." She comments gathering up the basket.

Harry frowns and slowly nods, "You're so different now."

Hermione smiles softly and kisses Harry's forehead, the scar on her chest tugging when her lips brush against his own scar. "No matter how different I become I will always care about you." She states softly.

Green eyes stare at the girl as she moves toward the tunnel. Harry examines her again, counting off the changes before giving himself a shake and clambering to his feet. "Ginny and the twins think they know where Slytherin's locket is. We found it when we were cleaning out Grimmauld Place that summer, remember- the locket with the S on it that wouldn't open. Fred and George are going to see if they can't get it and bring it up here."

The time traveler stares at her friend, one hand upon the tunnel. "Well, at least something is proving easy." She finally comments before ducking into the hole.

Even though she went to bed late Hermione still woke up before most of the other Gryffindors and was able to get ready in peace. Stepping onto the stairs the brunette sighs and clutches her school bag before letting out a yelp and nearly dropping it as a ghost floats through her.

"Good morning Hermione." Nearly-headless Nick says smiling.

Hermione shudders trying to shake off the cold. "Good morning, Nicholas." She comments gripping the staircase as it suddenly turns.

"Care to walk with me?" The ghost asks floating onto the new dias.

The girl glances down towards the Great Hall before sighing and following the ghost. At this rate she was never going to have a proper meal.

A portrait on the wall frowns. "What do you think you're doing? Let her go eat her breakfast!"

Nicholas waves a pale hand at the painted wizard. "I must say, it's rather strange- everything that's happened that is. Quite a few of us have decided to simply watch and see what happens."

"Boy!"

Hermione glances back at the portrait before turning back to her companion as his icy hand tries to pat her shoulder.

"Just ignore him." The ghost states serenely. "Now, as I was saying, a few of us have made this choice but there are those of us who are willing to help." Nicholas comments, finally coming to a stop beside a portrait of a wolf.

"I'm not sure I understand." Hermione comments before stiffening as she realizes where she is. Taking a step forward she raises her hand and gently places it against the portrait, swallowing when she feels fur under her hand. "It can't be." She mutters watching the wolf nuzzle her hand before throwing back his head and howling at the full moon.

"He missed you." Nicholas states still smiling as he watches her shock. "You have allies, because whether the living remember or not, Hogwarts knows."

The time traveler's eyes widen at the realization of what he means. "Ookami-sama." She intones holding her breath until the portrait swings open and her old teacher's rooms are open. Slamming a hand over her mouth in shock the girl slowly enters the rooms and looks around. It all looked exactly the same, the furniture, decorations. "My trunk, is it in my room?" Hermione asks Nicholas, noting that he floated just in the doorway not coming in any further.

"I'm afraid not, when you returned these weren't your rooms and so your trunk wasn't needed, it was put up."

_Put up where?_ Hermione mentally asks sinking onto the soft couch. "Does Dumbledore know? Has he been told?"

The ghost sighs and slowly floats over to her. "No, the Headmaster has far to much to worry about without adding more to his plate. Hermione, for all his faults Professor Dumbledore is a good man, he's just been forced to make some hard choices."

"We all make hard choices, that doesn't excuse every move he's made."

"He's only human."

Hermione groans and drops her head into her hands feeling her hair frizz as the stress starts to give her a headache. "I'm never going to get a decent meal." She mutters before rising and heading to the Headmaster office knowing that she couldn't just leave it with what happened yesterday.

Dumbledore wasn't in his office but Hermione knew he'd show up soon. Walking over to the sleeping phoenix she smiles and gently rubs her fingers against the soft feathers of his chest. Fawkes raises his head and chirps at the girl nuzzling her hand when she begins rubbing his neck as well. "Do you remember to, boy?" She asks quietly feeling slightly lost.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione stiffens and drops her hand as she turns to the large desk and the elderly wizard standing behind it. "My outburst yesterday was inappropriate; I should have been able to control my temper." She states hurriedly taking a seat as the Headmaster does the same. "You're dying." Hermione comments holding up her hand so that she can continue uninterrupted. "And currently we have several things that this may prove an advantage to us in. The Ministry needs to be informed of Sirius' return soon and the moment you die, you know they will attempt to place me in Azkaban. I won't go of course but the moment I fight I'll become wanted and it'll be an inconvenience at the very least."

Dumbledore steeples his fingers as he stares at the young woman before him. She was stiff in the chair, not fidgeting and her fingers were white from the grip they had on her school bag. The elderly man frowns when his eyes slip off of the bag instead of focusing. "Ms. Granger, may I ask why you've spelled your bag?"

_Time for the peace offering. _Hermione mentally comments stating a simple finite before digging into her bag and pulling out the tiara. This time it was Dumbledore who stiffened as he stared at the crown. "Ravenclaw's diadem, it was a horcrux- however, I managed to remove the soul." She informs the man as she places the tiara on his desk.

Albus Dumbledore paled even more as he shakily picks up the relic.

"Unlike you I was prepared for what I might face." Hermione comments before forcing herself to relax into the chair. "And Slytherin's locket has been located and is on its way here to be purified." _That's right, I've managed to do in weeks what has taken you years. I've placed my bet, are you going to call or add to the pot?_

The headmaster stares at the woman in front of him before finally talking. "Ms. Granger, you are truly a force to be reckoned with, I pity for the Ministry for trying to target you." Sitting the diadem back on the desk he sighs and glances at his shriveled hand. "I will tell the Ministry that I brought Sirius Black back, that I entered the Ministry in secrecy so as not to draw attention to what I was attempting to do. The magical signature they have recorded must simply be a leftover of the veil's demise."

"I didn't use any so called 'black magic' Sirius was retrieved with a prayer and an accio, nothing more." Hermione informs the man sighing when her stomach growls. "So any mention of blood rituals or sacrifice or whatever codswallop they're trying to say I did is in fact codswallop. No matter what you might believe I haven't turned evil."

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions." Albus quotes before glancing Fawkes. "I believe you Ms. Granger, and I'm sorry as well for my part in yesterday's confrontation. Come now, it's best we head down to breakfast. I can already tell today is going to be busy."

With a nod Hermione rises and hurriedly leaves the office finally heading down to eat. Of course, she should have expected it wouldn't have been that easy. She was nearly to the Great Hall, in fact she was in the same hall Sirius had accosted her in, when a paper was thrust in her face.

"What did you do?" Draco Malfoy desperately demands waving the Daily Prophet in her face.

Hermione takes a step back and snatches the paper from the boy before looking at the heading.

**Explosion rocks Diagon Alley**

**After Knockturn Alley Attack**

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review! A reviewer asked why Hermione didn't just destroy the cabinet at the school so I thought I should explain. If the cabinet at the school was destroyed then a deatheater might try and say Draco did it. So to keep Draco safe she asked Remus to destroy the one in Burgin's.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Changes Two Chap 13

_She was nearly to the Great Hall, in fact she was in the same hall Sirius had accosted her in, when a paper was thrust in her face._

_"What did you do?" Draco Malfoy desperately demands waving the Daily Prophet in her face._

_Hermione takes a step back and snatches the paper from the boy before looking at the heading._

_**Explosion rocks Diagon Alley**_

_**After Knockturn Alley Attack**_

"Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asks entering the hall at a leisurely pace. The old man looks over the pair questioningly, his gaze growing sad as he notices how Draco begins to twitch before taking a step back as he draws nearer.

Hermione closes her eyes and snags Draco's robes before he can retreat. Not looking at the elder wizard she holds out the paper for him to read. "Apparently Knockturn Alley was attacked yesterday, Draco was asking me whether I did it."

"Hmm, did you have something to do with this Ms. Granger?" The headmaster asks, looking at the girl over his spectacles after he glances at the headline.

The woman huffs and tightens her hold on Malfoy as he tries to back away again. "I assure you, I didn't go to Diagon Alley, nor Knockturn Alley yesterday." She states dryly trying to blow a loose strand of hair out of her face.

Dumbledore looks over the girl closely searching for any sign of lies before giving a brief nod. "Well then, I hope neither of you will tarry long, breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all." Granting both students a nod the elderly wizard slides past them and enters the Great Hall.

The time traveler watches him go before straightening to her full height, not that it really mattered compared to the boys that towered over her but still… Hermione finally let's go of Draco's robes and watches him stumble slightly before she darts forward and pops him with the newspaper.

"Hey- oww!"

"Honestly! What do you think you're doing? You can't just accost someone in a public hallway and then accuse them of committing a crime!" Hermione snaps swatting the boy again. Giggling pulls her attention and the witch scowls at a few second and first years before chucking the paper at them. The small group, made up of Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's, shriek and run for the Great Hall.

"Cor- you really are mental." Draco mutters eyeing the woman as he backs away from her slowly, keeping a tight grip on his wand. "Why do you-" Cutting himself off the blonde growls and runs a hand through his hair.

"Why do I what?" Hermione asks slowly noting the way Draco looks away from her gaze. "Care?" She finishes knowing she chose the right word when Draco's head snaps around to look at her. "Would you rather me not?"

Draco swallows before scowling at the girl. "You're ruining everything!"

"It's a gift." The time traveler admits dryly, glancing toward the end of the hall as Luna, Ron and Harry appear. Ron's mouth immediately falls open and Hermione's face twists with disgust as she sees his partway chewed food. "Shut your mouth Ronald, that's disgusting."

Harry sniggers and grabs the abandoned paper off the floor. "Did you really attack the first years with the post?" He asks with a lazy smile, his eyes however, were narrowed as he took in Hermione and Draco's positions.

"What's HE doing here?" Ron interrupts, scowling at the Malfoy heir and taking a threatening step forward.

The time-traveler sighs as she notices Draco withdraw into himself as he gathers his outer mask of indifference. "Honestly." The woman mutters, shaking her head as Luna ambles past the boys.

"Good morning, cousin. I've brought your favorite, don't worry it isn't poisoned." The Ravenclaw states, smiling at Draco as she hands him a green apple before turning to Hermione. "Still channeling Abeona, I see."

Hermione groans and slams a hand over her face. "Blasphemy Luna, complete and utter blasphemy."

"Only if it isn't true."

The brown haired witch opens her mouth to respond only to stop and actually think about what the Ravenclaw said. "Oh for Circe's sake." Noting the confused look on the boy's faces Hermione decides to explain a bit. "Abeona is the Roman goddess of outward journeys, generally those of children making their way into the world without their parents' roof over their heads."

"Makes sense." Ron agrees, freezing when everyone looks at him. "What? She's a bossy little twat- no offense- but we all know without her we'd be dead or failing by now."

Draco snorts and takes a bite out his apple, raising an eyebrow as Hermione clasps her hands together and smiles at the redhead. "I'll take that as a compliment." The muggleborn states before taking a deep breath. "Now, I don't know about everyone else but I really need some food before classes and we haven't much time for breakfast, so let's go. We'll continue this later Draco." Brushing past the boy Hermione pats his shoulder, giving Luna a partial hug before she throws herself at the two remaining Gryffindors'. "I'm so proud of you for not starting a fight!" Hermione exclaims hustling them towards the Great Hall.

"Get off!" Ron exclaims shoving the girl away.

"I still think he's up to something." Harry comments letting Hermione keep a grip on him.

The witch blows a raspberry as she drops onto the Gryffindor bench and starts grabbing food. "I've already dealt with that, now we have bigger things to worry about."

"Like defense with Snape." Ron points out following the girl's lead and grabbing more food to eat.

"And why your name comes up funny on the map." Harry adds slapping Hermione's back as she chokes mid-swallow. He was watching her again, it was a bit unnerving truth be told, and the Potter heir continues when he realizes he has his friend's undivided attention. "The map, I was looking at it yesterday and I noticed your name doesn't show up right- it's like someone has written a different name on top of yours, Padfoot's is like that, too."

Hermione tilts her head and focuses on building a breakfast sandwich before answering. Most likely the map was reacting to their blending of selves, the potion she and Sirius drank in the past changed their names on the map then and it's possible that, while being not as successful, it is still working. "I made a potion." Hermione states finally, lowering her voice so as not to be overheard. "It was supposed to help protect us from magical traces- like the map or ministry tabs, to change our names in case we ever have to go undercover."

"That could come in handy." Harry comments slowly, grinning at the large black dog that shuffles into the Great Hall with Crookshanks on his back. Most of the students snicker at the sight, having gotten used to Hagrid's new stray, and go back to their breakfast or hurry from the table to get to class early. "I guess it's a good thing they get along, huh?"

Hermione follows his gaze and chuckles as she watches Padfoot and Crookshanks approach. "I suppose, it would be better though if they weren't both bed hogs." The witch states offhandedly before slamming a hand over her mouth as she hears sputtering from some of the students around her.

"They're what?" Ginny exclaims partially rising from her seat as Ron yells out as well, spraying his partly chewed food back onto his plate.

Now, Hermione is no coward, she's faced things in her twenty-seven years on Earth that would send lesser witches to the insane asylum. However, she was also no idiot, and accidently blurting out that she was familiar with Sirius' bed actions was trouble. "I have to go, bye." Hermione hurriedly announces, grabbing her sandwich and jumping to her feet as she rushes from the table.

"Hermione Jane Granger, get back here- this instant!" Ginny demands ignoring the rest of the hall as she sets after her friend.

Of course, Hermione knew better than to stop, girl talk with Ginny about Sirius was not something she wanted to have at the moment. Letting out a yelp as a tripping jinx smacks into her Hermione automatically tucks her arms in and tumbles to the ground before jumping back up and continuing to the defense classroom. She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice the attention that their spectacle was causing, or the fact that the redheaded girl had stopped chasing her.

Instead Ginny Weasley had the scruff of Padfoot's neck and was eyeing the dog dangerously. "You and I are going to have a talk." The girl states finally, pocketing her wand as her brother joins her.

* * *

Though the sandwich was a bit smashed from her tumble and roll it was still in one piece, mostly, and Hermione ate it with gusto as she leaned against the DADA's classroom door. The witch licks her breakfast crumbs from her fingers before glancing around and turning to the room's locked door.

Though Snape was now the teacher of this subject, Nicholas had informed her that Hogwarts remembered her which meant that perhaps she would be able to unlock her old classroom. Glancing around to make sure she was still alone Hermione placed her hand flat on the door and focused on the fact that this was her classroom, after all, she'd never technically been fired from the position. Sure enough the door swings open and Hermione scurries inside before closing and locking it behind her.

Flouncing over to her student desk Hermione plops into her seat and pulls out a book. Let's see how much of a mind-fuck she could cause Snape when he came back to his locked room and found her inside.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the scene infront of him with some amusement. It seems that despite how much Hermione Granger has changed she was still surrounded by friends and given to bouts of childish behavior. Fawkes dives through the window and Dumbledore sets his goblet down as the phoenix lands on his shoulder. "You have a reply already, dear friend?" The old wizard asks taking a piece of parchment from the bird. Reading the message he nods to himself and rises from his seat.

Making his way from the head table Albus chuckles when he sees Ginny Weasley attempting to drag the large grim out of the hall by the scruff of his neck. The dog knew well enough it would be best to not find himself alone with the witch so he was attempting to drag himself away from the girl. Crookshanks had abandoned his friend and was cuddled in the lap on Mr. Longbottom. Clearing his throat, the headmaster smiles as both girl and dog freeze. "Forgive me for interrupting Ms Weasley, but I find myself in need of borrowing dear Shadow for a nice brisk walk. I hope you won't mind."

Ginny blushes and releases the dog, for the first time realizing they were still in the Great Hall. "Of course not, sir."

"Wonderful." Albus replies clapping his hands together. "Now then, perhaps you'd best head to class." The headmaster states as he sweeps past the redheaded siblings. "Come along Shadow, we've got a busy day planned." The dog huffs before carefully side-stepping Ginny and following after the old wizard.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. So what do you think? Should I write Dumbledore talking to the Minister about Sirius or should I just skip it and hint at it later? Also, I thought Ginny's reaction was priceless, it's not every day you find out your teenage friend is sleeping with your boyfriend's godfather.


End file.
